Rikaru's adventure
by maddawg15
Summary: An InuyashaFF7 crossover. just read the story plz.
1. Chapter 1

Rikaru's Adventure

(an Inuyasha/FF7 crossover fanfiction)

By: Maddawg15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, but Rikaru (my character) is mine.

Chapter 1: The adventure begins

Rikaru walked through the forest as he usually does. He had heard about a special jewel called the Shikon Jewel, but others were after it as well, and there were rumors that a half-demon along with other humans were looking for the shards of this jewel as well. _I wonder if I even stand a chance against this half-demon. I dont even know who it is or how strong it is, but I'm sure it will come after me that now I have one of these shards. _Rikaru thought as he walked further through the forest. Rikaru is a human who somehow got special powers after he was born through genetic engineering. He actually comes from the future where there were huge cities and a corporation called Shinra, where he joined a special ops group called SOLDIER and was infused with Mako and Jenova cells. Somehow, unlike Sephiroth, he got enhanced strength and speed, and the ability to cast magic without the help of Materia. So far, he only mastered the Firaga, Thundaga, Waterga, Blizzaga, and Curaga spells. He felt the lower level spells were obsolete compared to these spells, so he chose to master them first.

He then heard a creature moving nearby, and he caught sight of a flash of red as it quickly passed by. He decided to follow this mysterious demon to see where it was going, and if it was going to attack innocent people. After following it a while, the demon stopped and turned to face Rikaru. "Who the hell are you and why are you following me?" he asked. "Why are you heading towards a town?" Rikaru asked the demon back. "I asked you first!" the demon replied. Out of nowhere, he heard a female voice yell "Sit!". The demon that was in front of him was slammed down by some invisible force.

Rikaru winced at the impact. _Wow, I'm glad I'm not him right now._ Rikaru thought as a teenage girl who had black hair and a bow strung behind her walked up. "Kagome why the hell did you have to do that!" The demon yelled. "Inuyasha... Sit!" Kagome yelled again. The same thing as before happened yet again, but this time Rikaru noticed the beads around Inuyasha's neck glow as soon as she said that. _I got to remember to get some beads like that before I get back to my time, they could be useful._ He thought to himself. "Sorry about Inuyasha, my name is Kagome, nice to meet you!" Kagome said cheerfully. _Oooookkkk... this girl is really creeping me out..._ Rikaru thought. "Whats your name?" Kagome asked him. "...Rikaru." He replied."Uhhh this might sound weird, but how did you do that?" Rikaru asked, pointing to Inuyasha. "Oh that? It's those beads around his neck, whenever I yell 'sit', that happens." Kagome replied. "Do you know where I can get one of those?" He asked. "Uhh.. not really..." Kagome replied.

A few hours later, Rikaru met the rest of the group, which was a fox demon named Shippo, a female demonslayer named Sango, a wandering monk named Miroku, and a small cat-like demon named Kilala. _What did I just get myself into now..._ He thought while the others discussed if Rikaru should help them find the jewel shards. "Well, we should see what he can do first." Miroku said. "Oh, you guys want to see what I can do? Watch this." Rikaru replied, while concentrating on a rock. "FIRAGA!" He shouted as a beam of fire flew from his hands and turned the rock to a smoldering pile of ash. He then pulled out a huge sword and sliced some other boulders to pieces within a few minutes. "Hmph. Not bad..." Inuyasha muttered after the demonstration. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted while a wave of energy was sent from his sword and blew a boulder to pieces. "Whoa! I didn't realize you could do that!" Rikaru said in surprise. "That's one of his few attacks he ever uses." Miroku replied. "I can do better than that." Rikaru replied as a strange red glow surrounded him. "OMNISLASH!" he shouted as he swiftly ran towards a boulder, slashing at it at a speed so fast, even Inuyasha had trouble seeing Rikaru. After the attack, the boulder disintegrated from it. "Well, I guess you are welcome to join us in our quest to find the Sacred Jewel shards." Kagome said after Rikaru was done. "Well... ok, but afterwards, you guys gotta help me find a way back to my own time." Rikaru replied. "What time?" Kagome asked, puzzled at what Rikaru said.

-------------------------

Dumdum dum!

Cliffhanger!

Please review,

chapter 2 will be up soon.

Inuyasha: Review, or else! holds up a copy of FF7

Me: nuuuuu dont break the cd! -.-


	2. Chapter 2

Well heres the next update on the Rikaru's adventure story... trust me, alot of info about Rikaru will be explained in this chapter, so dont worry.

Chapter 2: Memories of the past.

"What time?" Kagome asked. "It's kind of a long story really..." Rikaru replied. "Well, we do have plenty of time on our hands..." Miroku said. "Well when you put it that way... oh ok. I guess I'll tell you guys how I got here..." Rikaru said, not too excited having to tell the others how he got here. "Well it all started 5 years ago..."

FLASHBACK

----------------------

Cloud finally killed Sephiroth, and as he left, a portal opened, but he never took notice. Rikaru, curious as he was, walked into the portal. Then he was thrown through time to Feudal Japan, right in Inuyasha's time period.

FLASHBACK END

------------------------

"and that's how I got here." Rikaru finished. "Who is Cloud, and who is Sephiroth?" Sango asked. "Well, Cloud is a friend of mine from a special ops unit called SOLDIER, or thats what I thought until I found out the truth about his past. Sephiroth, on the other hand, is just pure evil, and also a power-crazed psychopath with a huge sword." Rikaru replied. "What is SOLDIER?" Miroku asked. "Its a group of genetically engineered humans who have abilities that no other normal human has, but most of the time the results vary. In Cloud's case, he was rejected from the squad, but Sephiroth got the worst results from the experiments. I got lucky and got these abilities I have now." Rikaru replied. "So why aren't you evil or something like that?" Kagome asked. "Because there was only one who got the negative parts of the experimentation, and that was Sephiroth. His mind was warped to begin with, so the experiment didn't help matters." Rikaru replied. "Besides, I think this Shikon Jewel might be able to create a portal to return to my own time."

Just as Rikaru got finished talking, he suddenly sensed a demon was nearby, and it wasn't Inuyasha. He also noticed that Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku noticed there was a demon nearby as well. Then he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, you gonna sit there or say hi to me already?" It was Cloud.

buh buh bum!

CLIFFHANGER!

god I like doing that to people.

anyways... plz review!

chapter 3 will be up soon!

Cloud: and I'm gonna be in it, finally...

Me: shush! or I could take you out of this fanfiction!

Cloud: -.-


	3. Chapter 3

Well the next chapter is up, oh and before I forget...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, or FF7 or any of its characters. I do own Rikaru however (cause I created him).

Chapter 3: An old friend returns.

"are you going to sit here and stare at me or are you going to say hi or something?" Cloud asked. "Ok... how the heck did you get to this time period Cloud?" Rikaru asked. "Oh this? I messed up on a warp spell, and now I'm stuck here." Cloud replied. "Do you guys know each other?" Kagome asked. "Yep. We have known each other for about 3 years. Of course, I wasn't around when Sephiroth was killed." Rikaru replied. "What's with the spiky hair?" Inuyasha asked. "What? It's just how my hair looks. Not that your's is anything different." Cloud replied. "Why I ough-" Inuyasha's words were cut off by Kagome yelling "Sit!", which resulted in him slamming into the ground again. Cloud just stared at what happened to Inuyasha. "Whoa, how did you do that?" Cloud asked. "Simple, see those beads on his neck? All I have to say is 'sit' and thats what happens." Kagome replied. _I'm sure glad Tifa doesn't do that to me, or otherwise I would be paying lots of gil just to get a decent doctor to realign my back. _Cloud thought. Rikaru, knowing what Cloud is thinking, had a look on his face which said 'I know what you mean, and I'm glad that doesn't happen to me'.

"Ow! Goddamnit Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled after he got up. "This is almost as bad as the time we had to go get the Mist of Sages." Miroku said. "Oh yeah.. dont remind me..." Inuyasha replied. He had been slammed about 20 times that time, and all the other times counted up to about 140 times total, not including this one. _I have got to find a way to get these damn beads off of me. _Inuyasha thought.

Then, a Dragon came out of the trees and swiped at Cloud. "What the hell?" Rikaru said as Cloud dodged the attack. "I don't understand, why would a Dark Dragon follow me through the time rift?" Cloud asked. "That's what I would like to know." Rikaru replied, casting a Thundaga spell which stunned it. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha's attack barely grazed the dragon. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango's attack bounced right off. Not even Kagome's arrows could affect the Dragon. The only one who was doing some damage was Kilala, and she was having trouble fighting it. "Ok I've had enough of this!" Cloud yelled. "OMNISLASH!" he yelled, and Rikaru did one at the same time as well. Both attacks sliced the dragon to pieces, leaving barely anything left except for a bracelet. "Hey! I found a Dragon Armlet!" Rikaru said. "I already have one of those" Cloud replied. Rikaru then put it on. Unknown to them, the Dark Dragon didn't come through Cloud's time rift...

CLIFFHANGER YET AGAIN!

plz review

Cloud: review or die!

Me: cloud, that is a little too harsh!

Cloud: I was only joking...

Inuyasha:... wimp

Cloud: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Me: holding them back from fighting each other plz review, and fast!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update, but I had no access to the Internet for a while, so plz dont flame me about this.

Here's chapter 4. (finally)

Chapter 4: Dragons, Ringwraiths, and demons, oh my!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or FF7, or Lord of the Rings. But I do own Rikaru, cause I created him.

Unknown to the group, an evil force named Sauron was also after the Shikon Jewel after he was denied resurrection by using The Ring. He sent a Dark Dragon after Cloud in an attempt to see how strong they really are. He then ordered a squad of Ringwraiths and Orcs to enter the time rift to attack Cloud and the rest of the group in an attempt to get most of the shards.

_Back in the Feudal Era_

"So, what is a Dark Dragon anyways?" Inuyasha asked. "It's a traveler's worst nightmare, to put it in simple terms. It lives back in my time, but somehow, it followed me through the rift." Cloud replied. "Is this rift still open?" Rikaru asked. "I'm not sure, I was knocked unconsious for a few hours, then dragged by a lizard-like demon to a cave, where it tried to kill me, but I killed it first. After that, I'm not sure where it is and if it is still open." Cloud replied. "Sorry to interrupt this conversation, but I think we should be heading to our next destination." Sango said, ending the conversation. They traveled towards a nearby town, only to find it ravaged by an unknown force. "What happened here?" Cloud asked. "I dunno, but we should look for survivors." Kagome replied. "Hey! I found someone!" Rikaru shouted. The others found a single survivor, and he wasn't too happy to see them. "Get back! Stay away!" He said, swinging a small sword at the others. The survivor was barely taller than a child, but he did not act like one. He seemed to be at the age of 19, and also must have somehow gotten the sword from a mysterious place, as it was glowing blue. "I said get back! Dont make me have to use this sword!" He shouted yet again. "Hang on, we are not here to harm you, we just want to know what happened and who you are." Cloud said. "You guys don't seem like Sauron's soldiers... well I guess I'll trust you, for the time being." He replied. "My name is Frodo, and as you can tell, I'm what you call a Hobbit." Inuyasha looked at Frodo like he was an alien. "What's a Hobbit?" He asked. "You guys seriously dont know what a Hobbit is? Well, we are just like humans, only we are shorter, and we dont have the same technology as humans. We live off of forests, and we don't mess with nature." Frodo replied. "Who did this to the village?" Rikaru asked. "Orcs, lots and lots of bloodthirsty Orcs. They are the ugliest, most ruthless race of beings in all of Middle-earth, and they aren't very friendly, even with their own kind." Frodo replied. "Why is your sword glowing?" Kagome asked. "My sword is named Sting, and you can guess how it got it's name, as it can slice through orcish armor with ease. It glows blue to warn of any Orcs within 15 miles." Frodo replied. "Well, where did the Orcs head off to?" Cloud asked. "They headed East, over that way." Frodo said, pointing east. The group started to head East, when Frodo interrupted by saying "Hey wait! Don't leave me here! I can be of some help you know!" while running to catch up to them. "And how can you be of help, shrimp?" Inuyasha said with an annoyed tone. "Shrimp? now that's a new one. Most people called me shorty or little kid, but that I've never heard before." Frodo replied. "Besides, I can help track the Orcs, and I also can fight fairly well. I even packed some extra food, in case we run low." Frodo said, looking proud of himself for standing up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's hand was a blur as suddenly, he hit Frodo on the head (like he does to Shippo). "Ow! what was that for!" Frodo said, upset at the fact that he had hit a Hobbit for no reason at all. "For being annoying, thats what." Inuyasha replied. "Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome yelled. Just as suddenly as Inuyasha had hit Frodo, he was now on the ground in pain. "Whoa! What kind of sorcery is that?" Frodo asked. "Oh, thats just those prayer beads, enchanted by a priest who imprisoned him for 200 years." Kagome replied. "whenever I yell 'sit', Inuyasha gets slammed just like that." She finished. "I think I found those Orcs you were talking about." Rikaru said, looking into the forest. "Your right. There are footprints, unmistakenly Orc footprints. They are not too far from here." Frodo replied. They then came upon an Orc campsite. "We should be careful, as there's lots of Orcs here." Frodo warned. Unfortunately, Inuyasha does not know the meaning of 'careful' as he yelled and ran straight at a group of Orcs. "I don't think that being cautious ever enters Inuyasha's mind at all." Rikaru said. "For once, I actually agree." Cloud replied.

Cliffhanger!

now, plz review, and no flames! just criticise the chapters and tell me what I did wrong. Also, plz add some ideas so I can add them to future chapters, like maybe adding in some different characters, or even having Rikaru do something ridiculous. After all, it is an Action/adventure/humor fanfic after all.

Frodo: plz review, so we can get on with this story!

Inuyasha: shut up shrimp!

Frodo: who you calling shrimp, mutt?

Inuyasha: DONT EVER CALL ME THAT! ONLY KOGA CALLS ME THAT! AND EVEN HE WILL GET HIT FOR THAT!

Me:hey hey whoa whoa no fighting out of this fanfic, save it for the next chapter ok?

Inuyasha: hmph! fine...

Frodo: mutt...

me: why do I have to put up with these people...

Rikaru: see how I feel?

me:I guess so. hey! lets go kick some gnomes and see how far they fly!

Inuyasha: ok, that does sound like fun. (grins evilly)


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, chapter 5 is up! sorry for the late update yet again... I had too much fun kicking gnomes :p Anyways, heres chapter 5!

Chapter 5: Planet of the Orcs.

Inuyasha ran straight at a group of Orcs, slicing some in half while Wind Scarring another few. "Whoa! I didnt know he could do that!" Frodo said in complete surprise, as the only one who can kill Orcs that easily back in his time was Gimli, and he enjoyed killing them. Inuyasha started to struggle against the Orc army, as more and more ran to replace their fallen comrades. Then as an Orc was about to slash Inuyasha, it quickly fell dead. Inuyasha wondered who killed it when he saw Frodo standing in front of the dead Orc's body. "I thought you could use a hand." Frodo said, getting ready to fight. "Heh, its a wonder you could actually kill one, seeing how short and scrawny you are." Inuyasha replied. Frodo then heard a familar voice roar as whoever it came from slashed a crowd of Orcs in one mighty blow, killing them. "I hope I didn't miss the party!" Gimli said, feeling very proud of himself for killing that many Orcs at once. "You didn't barely miss anything! We only got started!" Frodo replied. "Good! Then there should be plenty to go around then!" Gimli shouted back. Cloud also saw a familar red lion fighting alongside Gimli. _Is that Red XIII?_ Cloud thought to himself as he ran towards the Orcs, ready to strike. 'Red XIII' then used a Firaga spell to clear out the remaining Orcs, leaving only piles of ash, dead Orcish bodies, and a bunch of charred remains. "These Orcs must be the ones who destroyed the village!" Rikaru said, as he searched the camp. He then came upon a message which stated:

**"To, Orc general of the Boar troop.**

**Your orders are to search and find the one named Frodo Baggins, and kill him. Then find two humans named Rikaru and Cloud and make sure they don't survive to get back to their time. If you fail, then I will have to send a troop of Nazguls and Dragons to finish the job, but if you succeed, then you and your troop will be rewarded beyond your wildest imaginations. Do not fail me, or come back without them dead. If you come back, and they aren't dead, then your own life will be forfeit. You have been warned. Your first target is the village of Tarniel. My sources have informed me that a Hobbit is residing there. Find him, and make sure he and any other witnesses don't live to see another day.**

**From,**

**Your absolute ruler,**

**Sauron. **

**P.S. **

**Don't forget that I know who has been raiding the food stores again during the night. I will keep my eye on you from now on. You have been warned."**

"So, they were after us... this really complicates things." Frodo said, after reading the letter. "What's even worse is that a troop of Nazguls and Dragons will be after us now... that's just great." Inuyasha replied. "We had enough trouble just from trying to find this demon named Naraku, but now we have to fight Sauron too? This is almost as bad as fighting Sephiroth all over again." Cloud said, remembering how hard it was to defeat him. "We should get moving, or they will find us way too soon." Red XIII said, already walking back to the edge of the forest. "Well I hope that damned Orc had enough food to last him, cause it looks like he won't be doing any midnight raids anymore." Frodo said, kicking an Orc. Rikaru's stomach growled. As his stomach growled, everyone looked at him wondering what that sound was. "What? I'm hungry!" Rikaru said.

Plz review, and no flames!

Any Ideas will be accepted!

Rikaru: and plz dont have me do anything that might make me look retarded... please!

Inuyasha: What? are you scared?

Rikaru: Try having people suggest you do something like dress up like a girl

Cloud: I've done that once, and I think I got mentally scarred for life from that...

Rikaru: hey Cloud?

Cloud: yeah?

Rikaru:TMI! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

Inuyasha: jeeze, you almost mentally scarred me you damn homo!

Cloud: I AM NOT A HOMO! (he goes and hits Inuyasha with the blunt end of his sword.)

me: oookkkk... while they sort this out... plz review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update yet again... I couldnt get on the internet right now..well anyways here's chapter 6!

Chapter 6: Warg Raid!

"What? Im hungry!" Rikaru said after his stomach growled for the third time in a row. "you didnt bring food did you?" Cloud asked. "...no" Rikaru muttered. "good thing I came along then" Frodo said, reaching into the backpack he had and he pulled out an odd piece of bread with a leaf wrapped around it. "here, eat this, this has enough nutrients to keep you going for a while." Frodo said, handing the bread to Rikaru. "uhhh what is that?" Rikaru asked, taking the bread. "Lembas bread, a kind of food that rarely goes stale and it can keep you going without food for a while." Frodo replied. Rikaru took a bite of the bread. "hmmm... it tastes like a normal piece of bread, but it just doesn't feel like it." he said after taking a bite. Suddenly, they heard howls, that didnt sound like wolves but similar. "Wargs! they have found us!" Frodo said, his voice shaken by fear. "good, I was getting bored sitting around here." Gimli said, hefting his axe and getting ready to attack. Out of the forest, about 117 Wargs came out of the forest running straight at Gimli. Then a man who looked similar to Inuyasha but had a thinner sword struck the Wargs and 30 of them died instantly. "grrr... Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha muttered as he Wind Scarred a few Wargs who dared to charge at him. Gimli was staring down a Warg waiting for it to strike. "Come on, bring your pretty face to my ax!" he taunted, and sure enough, it attacked Gimli, but Rikaru used a Firaga spell to roast it before it got too close to Gimli. "that one counts as mine!" he yelled, killing another one. Unfortunately for him, the Warg landed on top of the poor dwarf, pinning him to the ground. Gimli muttered a nasty dwarf curse as he tried to lift the Warg off of him. "Gimli!" Frodo shouted as he tried to lift the Warg off of him. They got the Warg off and as soon as that happened, Gimli slashed and killed another Warg. The Warg fell and almost landed on top of Frodo. "hey! watch where you are falling!" Frodo yelled at the dead Warg, kicking it. Hours later all the Wargs were dead, and only Rikaru and Gimli got the worst of the battle, as they had claw marks and bruises all over them. "I hope thats the last time I will fight one of those." Rikaru said, sitting down. He began eating his piece of Lembas bread again. He had stored it in his pocket when the fight started.

Next chapter...

Rikaru finds another jewel shard!

Frodo becomes good friends with Shippo,

and Gimli becomes good friends with Cloud. (cause they like to fight so much.)

now plz review!

Rikaru: and no flames! please! but any ideas will be accepted.

Frodo: even new characters for this story, but dont add characters that wont fit in this story at all though...

Gimli: we already have enough misfits and weirdos already!

Inuyasha: who you callin' weirdo, shorty!

Gimli: shorty! why I oughta...

Inuyasha: ought to what? poke me with your shorty ax? (he laughs)

Gimli: YOU ASKED FOR IT! (clobbers Inuyasha with his axe)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update yet again... I couldnt get on the internet right now..well anyways here's chapter 6!

Chapter 6: Warg Raid!

"What? Im hungry!" Rikaru said after his stomach growled for the third time in a row. "you didnt bring food did you?" Cloud asked. "...no" Rikaru muttered. "good thing I came along then" Frodo said, reaching into the backpack he had and he pulled out an odd piece of bread with a leaf wrapped around it. "here, eat this, this has enough nutrients to keep you going for a while." Frodo said, handing the bread to Rikaru. "uhhh what is that?" Rikaru asked, taking the bread. "Lembas bread, a kind of food that rarely goes stale and it can keep you going without food for a while." Frodo replied. Rikaru took a bite of the bread. "hmmm... it tastes like a normal piece of bread, but it just doesn't feel like it." he said after taking a bite. Suddenly, they heard howls, that didnt sound like wolves but similar. "Wargs! they have found us!" Frodo said, his voice shaken by fear. "good, I was getting bored sitting around here." Gimli said, hefting his axe and getting ready to attack. Out of the forest, about 117 Wargs came out of the forest running straight at Gimli. Then a man who looked similar to Inuyasha but had a thinner sword struck the Wargs and 30 of them died instantly. "grrr... Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha muttered as he Wind Scarred a few Wargs who dared to charge at him. Gimli was staring down a Warg waiting for it to strike. "Come on, bring your pretty face to my ax!" he taunted, and sure enough, it attacked Gimli, but Rikaru used a Firaga spell to roast it before it got too close to Gimli. "that one counts as mine!" he yelled, killing another one. Unfortunately for him, the Warg landed on top of the poor dwarf, pinning him to the ground. Gimli muttered a nasty dwarf curse as he tried to lift the Warg off of him. "Gimli!" Frodo shouted as he tried to lift the Warg off of him. They got the Warg off and as soon as that happened, Gimli slashed and killed another Warg. The Warg fell and almost landed on top of Frodo. "hey! watch where you are falling!" Frodo yelled at the dead Warg, kicking it. Hours later all the Wargs were dead, and only Rikaru and Gimli got the worst of the battle, as they had claw marks and bruises all over them. "I hope thats the last time I will fight one of those." Rikaru said, sitting down. He began eating his piece of Lembas bread again. He had stored it in his pocket when the fight started.

Next chapter...

Rikaru finds another jewel shard!

Frodo becomes good friends with Shippo,

and Gimli becomes good friends with Cloud. (cause they like to fight so much.)

now plz review!

Rikaru: and no flames! please! but any ideas will be accepted.

Frodo: even new characters for this story, but dont add characters that wont fit in this story at all though...

Gimli: we already have enough misfits and weirdos already!

Inuyasha: who you callin' weirdo, shorty!

Gimli: shorty! why I oughta...

Inuyasha: ought to what? poke me with your shorty ax? (he laughs)

Gimli: YOU ASKED FOR IT! (clobbers Inuyasha with his axe)


	8. Chapter 8

Only one more chapter after this one... its almost over...

Chapter 8: The ultimate Decision.

"It is here! The time rift back home!" Cloud yelled happily. Rikaru now had to make a choice, to stay in this time, or return home, where noone but Cloud knows him. It was a win/lose situation, but as he was deciding, an evil presence made itself known. It was Sauron. "So you are the time travelers, arent you? you really have gotten in the way of my plans for the last time. Now die!" he said, casting a dark magic spell at Rikaru. It struck him, and he struggled to resist the effect of the spell. Cloud struck at Sauron, but he was frozen by another of his spells. " so you have finally found friends have you? its a shame that they wont stay alive long enough to see you die!" he said, casting a final spell that shot at everyone but Cloud and Rikaru. As the spell almost hit his friends, a power that lie dormant inside of Rikaru awakened, and he cast a powerful magic barrier around his friends, defending them with his own life. "I.. will... not let you... harm my friends!" He yelled, beginning to cast a spell. "Ultima Fury!" he shouted, and multiple green beams of magic energy was fired at Sauron. Sauron dodged most of the beams, but he was severely injured from the attack. "you may have won this time Rikaru, but we will meet again." Sauron said, disappearing.

"Well, it looks like it is farewell then." Cloud said, walking towards the rift. "Rikaru, are you coming?

"...no" Rikaru replied. "why not?" Cloud wondered. "dont you want to go back home, and meet your friends?" "...I have no friends there, but I have made friends here. That is why I wish to stay here. To make sure they stay safe from Sauron." Rikaru said, making his decision final. "Well, before I go then, here." Cloud said, handing Rikaru a emerald enjeweled bracelet. "What is this?" He asked. "A time space communicator. With this, we can always keep in touch, no matter what time period we are in. I will be contacting you every now and then to check on how you are doing." Cloud replied.

Next chapter

Cloud leaves.

Frodo and Gimli leave.

Red XIII leaves.

Rikaru goes to his new home in the present era. (Kagome's era.)

Plz review. and plz send ideas for the sequel!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the final chapter of Rikaru's adventure.

Be sure to read the sequel coming soon!

Chapter 9: It's over?

"Goodbye! I shall see you all soon!" Frodo said as he went through the rift. "Cloud, I sure will miss ya. You tell the best war stories I've ever seen!" Gimli said as he went through the rift as well. "Goodbye Rikaru, and remember, I will be checking up on you every now and then." Cloud said, as he went through the rift last.

"Well now that I am staying in this time, where am I going to live?" Rikaru asked. "Well, since you dont have any money in my time to buy a place, I guess you can stay at my house! You can sleep in the guest bedroom." Kagome replied. "Well, now that is all settled, I guess we should go to your era then." Rikaru said. "cause I sure am tired after that!"

Back in Kagome's era.

Rikaru had just gotten settled into the guest bedroom. After a long explanation by Kagome her parents finally agreed to letting him stay. He had never seen parents act that way. As he went to sleep his mind drifted off to thoughts about his journey, the Jewel shards, and how he even got here in the first place. A few hours later he was awakened by Kagome yelling for him to get up. "what? I'm up already!" Rikaru said after Kagome dumped a bucket of water on him. "Since you are going to be living in this era I think you need to get a job, or maybe go to my school." Kagome said. "WHAT!" was all Rikaru said after what Kagome said. "No way! I've already went to school, and a job? I am a monster hunter for crying out loud! I dont do jobs like working in restaurants and stuff like that!" Rikaru said. "there arent any monsters, and your school doesnt exactly come up in any records so you cant get a job until you complete school in this era." Kagome finished in an 'thats final' tone. Rikaru hated that tone, because Tifa always did that to Cloud and him. "Fine, but I am not doing anything that will make me look ridiculous." He said.

THE END!

be sure to read my sequel to this story

Rikaru's adventure II: Hogwarts? What is going on here?


End file.
